the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye
House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye are the 11th and 12th episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 71st and 72nd overall. They premiered on January 16, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Amber joins Nina and Fabian as they find the Antechamber and amulets. Mara’s upset about Mick leaving. Trudy makes an announcement to the residents of Anubis House. Meanwhile, Jerome decides to hire a Private Investigator. Summary House of Tunnels When Mr. Sweet calls attention to the fact that she's yelling in the library, Nina tries to create a cover story for yelling "Who are you?" at Senkhara. Nina struggles for an explanation, finally settling on Fabian sending her texts about how much he likes her, despite having broken up with her. Joy is obviously hurt by the cover story, but Gustav says that the lively spirits of the children are part of why he chose the school to host the exhibition, so it is not taken suspiciously. In the cellar, Nina and Fabian show Amber the Mark of Anubis and explain to her they both will die if they don't find the mask. They say that Amber does not have to help them and that they do not want her to take the risk. Amber refuses to let them search for the mask by themselves, despite the risk she's taking. The Sibuna's find the antechamber, which is actually a study, and enter it to explore as the door closes behind them. Back at the library, contracts have been signed to make the exhibit officially the school's. Mick tell's Jerome that Mara didn't do her speech because she was dumping him at the time. Jerome offers to "help" Mick by talking to Mara for him. Fabian finds a switch to release the door, for when they need to leave the antechamber. The find that the study actually belonged to Robert Frobisher-Smythe. When Amber touches a portrait of him, it falls and reveals six amulets. The amulets match up with spots on the map that Nina found under the doll house. Fabian finds journals belonging to Robert Frobisher-Smythe and splits them up among the three Sibunas so they can search for clues. Jerome goes to Mara's room to talk to her. Mara says she's made a big mistake breaking up with Mick. When Jerome sees Mick coming down the hall, he ushers Mara into her room and says he understands that she needs time alone. Jerome then talks to Mick, lying to him by saying that Mara definitely wants him gone. At school, Amber avoids Alfie by asking Jasper about the amulets. Jasper says that they are supposed to ward off bad luck, danger, and evil spirits. Amber shares the information with Fabian and Nina later at the house. As everyone sits down to eat, Mick announces that he's going to Australia. Nina and Fabian are back in the study. Nina says that if anything happens to Amber, now that she's involved, Nina will never forgive herself. When searching the bookshelf, Nina pulls down a book and sees a tunnel behind the antechamber bookshelf. House of Goodbyes Nina and Fabian fill Amber in on the details about the tunnel they found at breakfast. They make a plan to go down to the old study again that night. The other students come in and Trudy announces she got offered a new job: Assistant Curator for the exhibition. Mara is upset because Mick's leaving for Australia and doesn't even answer him when he asks her a question. Trudy suggests making Mick's send-off special, so the students decide on "operation: make it seem like we don't care and then we jump out and tell him we love him." At school, Jerome asks Mara if it was just coincidence that she broke up with Mick when he got the chance to follow his dreams. Mara counters with her own question about why Jerome refuses to help his sister find their father. At the house, Nina's plans to sneak into the cellar go away because of Mick's going away party. Nina goes to steal the cellar key from Victor's office instead. When Victor comes back, Fabian tries to stop him and warn Nina. At the same time, Fabian sees Mick with his bags and finds out that Mick was going to try to find an earlier train. Fabian stops Victor and Mick by spoiling the surprise party, but manages to give Nina enough time to get out of his office and gives Mick a reason to stay a bit longer. At the leaving party, they all take pictures and wish Mick good luck in Australia. Patricia and Joy try to get Mara to join the party, but she says that she needs Mick to go after his dreams and not think about her. After a while, Mick's taxi shows up. Fabian and Mick do a "secret handshake." Amber gives Mick back the bracelet he had given her and says she hopes he'll be okay. He says goodbye to everyone else, but Mara is still avoiding him. Nina, Amber, and Fabian go to the celler to get Mick's leaving off of their minds. Patricia, Joy, and Trudy walk Mick out to the taxi. As the taxi leaves, Mara has a change of heart. She starts chasing after the taxi, calling Mick's name. The Taxi rounds a corner and Mara seems to have missed her chance, but Mick runs back and they talk. Mick thanks Mara for everything. He wouldn't be living his dream without her. Mara tells him not to forget her. Mick responds with "as if" and kisses her one last time before returning to the taxi. Joy and Patricia comfort Mara as they go back to the house. Jerome catches Poppy sneaking into the house to talk to Mara. When Jerome realizes that Poppy wasn't lying about Sweetie and his father going to school together, he decides to help and to hire a private investigator. Fabian, Amber and Nina are looking around the study once again. Amber tries taking a book down because it matches one of the amulets and when she does, the bookcase starts to turn. Amber is spun with the bookcase, locking her in another section. She screams until Nina and Fabian finally realize that she is trapped in the tunnel. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Hugh Lee as Gustav Ziestack Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis